


Verte et jalousie

by Orange_Sanguine



Series: #StoryOfTheMonth [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dobby is a good friend to drago, Drapple, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Other, Poetry, Still funny, but not realy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle et toujours elle, UNIQUEMENT ELLE. Elle était son tout, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Et lui il les regardait, aussi vert qu'elle. Vert de jalousie. #StoryOfTheMonth (Avril)





	

Harry s'était levé tôt ce matin là. Un cauchemar l'avait réveillé et il était descendu dans la grande salle, les yeux pas totalement ouverts, dans l'espoir de s'occuper l'esprit avec un bon petit déjeuner. Par chance, son vœu fut exaucé.

Enfin, chance... 

En tout cas, il ne pensait plus à son cauchemar. Par contre, le jeune homme s'était mit à ronchonné dès que ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa journée démarre ainsi ? Déjà qu'il avait passé une nuit affreuse, en rêvant de Sirus et Bellatrix, mais il fallait que la seule autre personne présente dans la grande salle soit _lui_. Le regard amoureux à en vomir en la regardant, elle. Elle et uniquement elle. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. En tout cas Harry Potter le nierait à vie, ou jusqu'à ce que Voldemort gagne, mais l'autre était tellement ridicule. Le survivant ne comprenait pas comment un Serpentard, plus particulièrement celui-là, pouvait avoir l'air aussi niais. Peut-être qu'il rêvait encore ?

En tout cas, il avait envie de vomir.

Réalisant qu'il ne faisait que les fixer depuis qu'il était arrivé, il se secoua et plongea son nez dans son bol. Enfin plongea, vous avez compris... Harry ne finira pas noyé dans son chocolat. Quoi que, le jeune brun commença à s’étouffer en buvant le liquide chaud, mais sa toux se transforma vite en rire. Les quelques professeurs présents ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Et le survivant, toujours hilare, se dit que c'était simplement le manque de sommeil qui lui faisait imaginer ces choses étranges.

[…]

 

Mon âme était plongée dans de profondes abysses,

Mon cœur battant à m'en rendre totalement hagard.

De toi, je ne décrocherai plus mon regard.  
  
Tu étais si belle, parée dans ta robe anis.

 

Effrayé, je ne voulais pas te voir partir.

Je voulais te voir dans une beauté éternelle

Et que pour toujours, ta douce odeur m'appelle.

Mais éphémère, je ne pouvais que te chérir.

 

Toi, l'unique amour qui restera dans mon cœur,

Peu m'importait ce que pensaient mes consœurs,

Je garderai pour toujours sur ma langue ton arôme.

 

De ton corps si charnu j'étais tellement gourmand,

Que je ne pouvais que te mordre à pleines dents,

Toi, ma seule, mon unique, mon amour, ma pomme.

[…]

Avouez qu'imaginer Draco Malefoy se lancer dans une prose pour la pomme qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis tout à l'heure, c'était plus que cocasse ? Seulement, le rire d'Harry avait fini par faire réagir le Serpentard. Et maintenant le regard du blond s'était posé sur le seul Griffondor à la table face à lui. Et contre toutes les attentes d'Harry, Malefoy se mit à rougir.

Voilà qui était encore plus intriguant que le regard qu'il avait eu pour sa pomme. Ce fruit devait être vraiment spécial. Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au blond, Harry détourna le regard, ne se doutant pas qu'il était si proche de la vérité. 

[…]

Draco avait encore une fois eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Il était donc descendu à la grande salle, plus tôt que ses camarades, mais, il aurait dû s'en douter, Dobby avait surveillé son arrivé. « Pourquoi donc ? Comment avait-il su ? » Diriez-vous, c'était simple :

Pourquoi ? Parce que Dobby était celui qui l'avait toujours écouté quand il était toujours au service de sa famille. Et depuis que Potter lui avait rendu sa liberté, Dobby n'avait pas arrêté d'aider son ancien jeune maître. À la plus grande surprise de Draco.

Comment ? Car à l'instant même où il s'était assis sur le banc de la table des Serpentards, une pomme était apparue devant lui. Et depuis aussi longtemps que ses dents lui permettaient, Draco déjeunait toujours avec une belle pomme verte. Bien sûr, Dobby avait toujours été celui qui les lui apportait.

Mais la pomme d'aujourd'hui avait quelque chose de spécial, Dobby s'était surpassé. 

 

La portant à ses yeux, le blond ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un sourire idiot était apparu sur son visage, lui habituellement si stoïque. Mais c'était bel et bien le cas. La regardant de plus près, il n'osa même pas la croquer. Dobby avait trouvé un pomme dont une marque naturelle était semblable, au millimètre près, à la cicatrice de Harry Potter. 

 

D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment que Draco réalisa que le survivant rigolait comme un baleine à la table devant lui. Bien sûr, le brun le regardait lui. Le blond sentit ses joues chauffer de façon inhabituelle, mais il finit par simplement ignorer le brun. Il devait se reprendre, son pécher mignon -enfin son pommier mignon- devait rester secret. Et surtout, Harry Potter ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, voir cette pomme. 

 

_Sa_ belle pomme.

 

[FIN]

 


End file.
